Mas difícil que pedir perdón
by Bela-Astoria de Slytherin
Summary: El encuentro de dos personas como Marron & Trunks es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay alguna reacción, ambas se transforman.


_**Hola me presento soy Bela-Astoria Slytherin y este es mi primer fic (más bien one-shot) de Marron &Trunks espero les guste. Aclaración: contiene palabras (aunque pocas) anti sonantes.**_

_**. **_

_OoO_

"_El encuentro de dos personas es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay alguna reacción, ambas se transforman…" C.L._

_oOo_

**Más difícil que pedir perdón**

La intensa luz del sol empezaba filtrarse sobre las pesadas y costosas cortinas. Unos cuantos rayos alcanzaron el rostro de una joven Rubia que intentaba por sobre todos los medios no despertar, debido a lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior, poco pudo luchar contra la resplandeciente luz, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos tratando de enfocar algo en aquella habitación.

Como si fuera una película las imágenes de la noche anterior acudieron a su mente se giró así para quedar sobre su costado izquierdo encontrándose con la visión de unos hermosos ojos azules, un inmenso mar azul.

-¿Tiene mucho que despertaste?- dijo la joven

-Lo suficiente para verte despertar Marron- dijo el viéndola fijamente provocándole un pequeño sonrojo a la rubia.

-Eso… ¡debe ser horrible!- contesto ella aun apenada, recordando como su madre se quejaba porque siempre babeaba las sabanas.

-Todo lo contrario, es un espectáculo que siempre me gusta ver- contesto el tomando un mechón rubio de ella y colocándoselo detrás de su oreja.

-Trunks… - susurro ella

Llevaban más de cuatro meses "saliendo" si es que a eso se le podía llamar su cercana relación, no eran novios pero tampoco eran amigos.

Él nunca le dijo se mi novia y ella nunca se lo exigió, sin embargo se comportaban como tales, salían, se divertían y algunas veces su diversión terminaba en la cama, ya no eran unos niños con veintidós y veintiséis años respectivamente.

Trunks era conocido por ser el heredero de Capsule Corp y Marron lejos estaba de ser conocida más allá de su círculo social, pero eso era algo que no estaba dentro de sus preocupaciones, aun con estos acontecimientos su relación seguía siendo un secreto para sus conocidos.

- quiero presentarte con mis padres- soltó de pronto Trunks

Los ojos de Marron se abrieron descomunalmente, realmente no esperaba eso, y no pudo controlar esa risita que se escapó de sus labios, risita que le salía cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-¿Marron? – volvió a hablar Trunks esperando una respuesta.

- Es que…. Fue cómico Trunks…. Si ellos me conocen desde que era niña—

-Si pero no saben que estamos juntos…. ¿no crees que ya es hora de decirlo? –

-Yo….yo…. debo ir al sanitario…- contesto Marron sin saber exactamente qué decir, tomo la camisa de Trunks y se la puso dirigiéndose hacia el baño de la habitación, sintiendo los ojos de él, siguiendo en cada uno de sus movimientos hasta perderse de su visión al cerrar la puerta del baño.

¿Qué le había picado a Trunks? Como es que quería presentarla con Bulma y Vegeta como su pareja ¿esperaba formalizar?¿esperaba que ella también lo presentara con sus padres? ¿significaba acaso que su relación ya no era de la media mitad cada uno, si no para convertirse en él, el exprimidor y ella la naranja exprimida?

Realmente estaba en shock y trato de serenarse bajando la tapa del escusado sentándose en ella, escondiendo su cara en sus manos, tal vez... estaba exagerando… tal vez, el casamiento de una de sus amigas le había afectado demasiado, nublándole la vista al no querer una relación formal… o tal vez Trunks si la quería en verdad para dar ese enorme paso…

Un sonido seco pero fuerte, hizo que la rubia asomara su cara entre sus dedos. Nerviosa salió del baño, encontrando la habitación, completamente desierta.

No había rastro de Trunks, de su ropa o sus cosas, solo quedaba esa camisa azul que ella traía puesta aun con el olor del Peli-lila….

Marron suspiro, algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que la había cagado… la había cagado y feo.

OoO

Estaba enojado... no, estaba furioso…. No más bien realmente estaba encabronado.

Sinceramente no entendía a Marron, cualquier otra mujer, se habría emocionado o hubiera llorado de felicidad al oír que él, Trunks la quería presentar con su familia, ¿era eso un crimen? .Pero no, Marron tenía que hacer todo tan complicado ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente?.

Trunks sonrió un poco mientras que una vocecita en su cabeza le decía _"porque eso es lo que te gusta de ella que es total y definitivamente diferente"_

Para su desgracia en esos momentos eso era cierto, y ahora lo sabía, no solo era atracción hacia la rubia, o diversión o pasión, hace unos días lo confirmo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella…

"""

_-¿bailamos? –_

_-No soy buen pareja de baile- _

_La rubia bufo separándose un mechón de la cara – y tu Uub?- dijo esperanzada viendo al mencionado. _

_-de acuerdo vamos- contesto Uub sonriendo y tomando la mano de la rubia alejándose en dirección a donde todos bailaban. _

_-nunca voy a entender… porque si una mujer de pelo negro y morena te invita a bailar, ni termina la oración y ya están en la pista de baile, pero si te invita Marron, jamás aceptas ¿es que no te agrada?- dijo una joven _

_- no es eso Bra…,- por Kami claro que le agradaba Marron, tanto que llevaba saliendo con ella más de lo que su hermana podría imaginar, el problema era que, enfrente de todos, y teniéndola tan cerca como lo estarían si bailara con ella, es que tenía miedo de no controlarse y hacer algo estúpido. _

_-aunque a decir verdad hace mucho que no te veo coquetear con alguien Trunks - agrego una tercera persona. _

_-cierra la boca Goten- contesto el mencionado._

_-no voy a estar aquí para otra de sus peleas si me disculpan Goten, hermano, iré a ver qué hace mi papá. _

_Trunks oyó como dos sillas se movían pero ni siquiera volteo a ver cuándo su hermana se alejaba pensando el, con Goten._

_Acababa de ver como Uub ponía una mano en la cintura de Marron, inexplicablemente un gran monstruo surgió en su interior, y necesito de todo su autocontrol para no ir hacia ellos, conformándose con apretar su mandíbula. _

_-Supongamos que no te conozco Trunks… y que no acabo de ver que estas celoso- _

_Trunks se quedó helado Goten, no se había ido con su hermana como pensó, más bien había acercado más su silla a la de él y había visto sus reacciones. _

_-¿Es por eso que no bailas con Marron?- pregunto Goten_

_-No es lo que estas pensado Goten- mascullo Trunks _

_- En ese caso no te molestaría que Uub saliera con ella- contesto el menor de los Son _

_Trunks se quedó callado apretando los puños, imaginando a Marron con otro que no era el. No contesto._

_- Uub me ha dicho que le parece bonita.- dijo Goten al no recibir respuesta._

_-estas confundiendo todo- soltó Trunks._

_Marron salía con él, ella era suya, ¿eran novios? _

_No, no lo eran, su relación no era formal, ella podría salir con alguien más… y el con otras mujeres… el problema es que para el ya no había otras mujeres. Y fue cuando todo encajo._

_-Mira Trunks si te gusta inténtalo ¿qué podía salir mal? – _

_Trunks lo miro despectivamente sin volver a contestar._

_-entonces no te enojes- volvió a hablar Goten interpretando su silencio a la vez que se paraba - y no mires lo que no te atreverás a tocar.- dijo alejándose _

""""""""

La entrada del aire frio a su vehículo, calándole hasta los huesos al llevar su torso desnudo, le hizo volver en si saliendo de ese recuerdo abrumador.

_si te gusta inténtalo ¿qué podía salir mal?_

Trunks rio amargamente por lo poco acertadas que eran las palabras de su amigo ¿Qué podría salir mal? Para empezar darse cuenta que Marron no lo quería como el a ella, y caer de ese pensamiento estúpido que tuvo de que podrían al fin, dar a conocer su relación, si es que aún existía esa relación. ¿tenía caso seguir con eso?

Él quería seguir con ella, pero ¿tenía caso después de darse cuenta que ella no estaba dispuesta a formalizar? En ese preciso momento no lo sabía.

oOo

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el terrible acontecimiento entre Trunks y Marron.

Y Marron estaba a punto de estallar, acababa de tirar cuatro platos de su vajilla regalada por su madre, desde el día en que Trunks se fue sin decirle nada, ella estaba desorientada, como si algo le faltara como si un pedazo de ella se hubiera esfumado.

"_lo extrañas" _le decía una vocecita en su cabeza.

- ¡BASTA!- grito la rubia desplomándose junto a los pedazos de platos rotos- ¡basta!... por qué eso significaría… que yo… que el… - agrego cuando las pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sorprendiéndola al sentirlas

No lo pronuncio pero era ahora más que obvio para ella, algo que se había, negado a ver, iba en contra de sus principios, de sus creencias, pero ahora lo sabía si existía la palabra amor aquella palabra de la cual tanto renegó.

- Lo amaba demasiado…. Tanto como para sentirse incompleta… ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer y miro hacia el perchero donde estaba la camisa… era hora de devolvérsela a su dueño.

ooOo

Todos estaban en su casa de un lado a otro no todos los días Vegeta cumplía años de estar en la tierra y aunque era algo demasiado estúpido para el príncipe de los Saiyajin, su esposa lo veía como una excusa de que todos se reunieran aun si el festejado lo quisiera o no.

-¿Trunks me ayudas? - dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Voy Madre…- contesto el monótonamente, como desde hace días y colgó el faro que su madre intentaba colgar.

- hijo ¿estás bien?- pregunto Bulma.

- a decir verdad quisiera estar solo en mi habitación, si no te importa madre- contesto el con el mismo tono de voz –

Bulma solo asistió, y Trunks giro sobre sus talones rumbo a su habitación, últimamente solo quería estar solo. En el camino se encontró con Vegeta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo el príncipe de los Saiyajin.

-a mi habitación- contesto su hijo sin voltearse.

Vegeta le miro algo no estaba bien, y si su hijo se parecía a él, lo mejor era no hacer preguntas y dejarlo solo, pero entonces percibió un ki algo bajo y sonrió de lado… tal vez su hijo solo necesitaba de una sola compañía.

Entro a su cuarto, muy distraído como en trance, realmente no está de ánimos para una fiesta.

-Trunks- oyó la voz cantarina e inconfundible de Marron, rápidamente se volteo encontrándose con la visión de Marron con un pequeño vestido blanco. Tal vez ya estaba alucinando.

-¿No piensas hablarme? – agrego Marron

-No estaba alucinando ella se encontraba ahí, aunque ¿cómo es que estaba en su habitación?

-¿Cómo entraste?- fue lo primero que articulo el

-Volando- dijo la rubia suspirando haciendo que el peli-lila había los ojos realmente sorprendidos.

-Tu no vuelas, no sabes…tu…odias…- dijo el

-se volar, aunque no me gusta por el vértigo, pero esta vez, tenía que hacer una excepción- dijo Marron susurrando.

-Trunks la miro, extrañaba verla, tuvo que contenerse las ganas de besarla ahí mismo, pero recordó todo – vienes a disculparte por no, querer formalizar…- empezó a decir Trunks

- vengo a hacer algo mucho más difícil que pedir perdón Trunks – contesto la rubia enseñándole la camisa, y avanzando los pasos que los separaban.- vengo a decirte lo que me negaba a creer por obstinada-

Y tomándolo de la camisa lo acerco a él y lo beso, un beso, lleno de necesidad, de significado, algo diferente a los demás porque ahora todo estaba a la luz… ella lo amaba.

Te amo- dijeron los dos al unísono, sonriendo como los tontos enamorados que veían en las películas que tanto criticaron.

- y a formalizar si es que aún lo quieres – susurro en sus labios la rubia

- nunca deje de quererlo – contesto el tomándola de la cintura- ¿mía?- agrego sonriendo.

-tuya- contesto Marron riendo.

Enlazaron sus manos dispuestos a salir después de todo… lo difícil, más que pedir perdón era reconocer el amor.

FIN

_**Que les pareció? muy cursi? Tenía mucho tiempo rondándome en la cabeza esta idea… y tenía que plasmarla… no me dejaba seguir, bueno como podrán ver es mi primer Marron & Trunks publicado.. eh escrito antes sobre ellos pero igual no están terminados, dependiendo de la aceptación de este one publicare mi fic largo Locura dedicado a esta parejita aunque tal vez a finales del año debo acabar mis demás proyectos. :D **_

_**Bueno espero saber que les pareció sirvo para esto? No? Debería matar a mi musa que me obligo a plasmarlo? **_

_**Recuerden cada RR ayuda a alargar mi vida dale clic abajo **_


End file.
